Mismo cielo
by Luka-sama
Summary: Sakura piensa antes de que todo acabe, que si tuviera una oportunidad,le gustaria volver a ver a Syaoran una vez más. Ganador (parte b) del tercer lugar del primer one-shot del 2017.


_Tuve una duda existencial, ya que en el tercer lugar de la votación, por quien tendría mi primera historia corta del año, hubo dos parejas con igual cantidad de votos. Una que es de Naruto y esta que es un Sakura x Syaoran. Al final decidí hacerle un pequeño detalle a ambas, pues me gustan bastante xD_

 _Card captor Sakura no me pertenece._

 **Mismo cielo**

Ella fue antes una humana, al menos durante sus primeros meses de vida, antes que la abandonaran en medio de un bosque, debido a que sus padres habían muerto en un incendio y ella sin nadie más que cuidara de su persona, fue abandonada por una vieja señora, que no pensaba hacerse cargo de ella.

Había estado a punto de morir.

Pero el espíritu del bosque, un adorable ser con apariencia de anciano, la había recogido cuando estaba al borde de la muerte. La única forma de mantenerla con vida, fue conectando su vida a la del bosque, al igual que la de él, convirtiéndola en un ser semi humano, semi espíritu.

Los primeros años creció con gran tranquilidad, viviendo en una pequeña parte del centro del bosque, siendo una niña traviesa y amada por todos los espíritus que en este habitaban. Con el cabello corto castaño revoloteando por todos lados y esos ojos verde jade que eran el orgullo de su padre adoptivo. Vivía todos los días entre canciones del bosque y nuevas aventuras.

El espíritu del viento era de sus mejores amigos, una adorable forma de mujer que siempre estaba a su lado. Habían otros más violentos como el espíritu del agua u otros más pasivos como el mismo espíritu del bosque. Pero tenía una conexión con cada uno de ellos.

No sabía cuántos años habrían pasado desde que su vida ahí empezó, pero no eran muchos. Fue una noche de tormenta, donde resguardada entre las hojas de un enorme árbol, pudo ver un intruso en el bosque. Las personas normalmente solían evitar ese bosque, lleno de secretos que perderían al más experimentado. Ella desde siempre había escuchado historias de los espíritus, sobre que los humanos eran codiciosos y ambiciosos, segados por su propio bienestar y ganas de obtener poder.

Se preguntó por qué los espíritus dejarían que llegara tan lejos.

Era un niño.

Uno como ella, pero sabía que los humanos normalmente eran más grandes. En cambio este era pequeño, de cabellera castaña y ojos color ámbar. Toda su ropa parecía empapada y su cuerpo lleno de pequeños raspones.

Bajo la vista para ver a Kero, su pequeño espíritu gato, que solía cuidarla y enseñarle todo el bosque. Este la vio negando con la cabeza, pero igualmente salto de su lugar. Rápidamente los arboles cercanos se movieron a voluntad, para que ella saltara sobre ramas sobresalientes y llegara al suelo sin ningún problema.

Salto hasta estar detrás del chico, viéndolo divertida tras un árbol.

Las ropas del chico estaban empapadas, no tanto como su traje hecho por espíritus, pues sobre ella una hoja de un árbol la tapaba.

¿Debería hablarle?

Igualmente inocente como de costumbre, salió de su escondite alertando al niño. Este se volteo con ojos algo oscuros y enojados, pero pasaron a una sorpresa al ver a la niña frente a él. Sonriente tranquilamente y con un extraño vestido de color rosado. Sus pies estaban descalzos y algo sucios al igual que su cara.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto a la defensiva el pequeño.

La niña ladeo la cabeza, comprendía que decía las palabras del niño gracias al poder del espíritu del bosque, pero nunca había ocupado hablar ese idioma. Abrió la boca igual que él, pero ninguna cosa salió de su boca. Era tan raro.

Ella se expresaba a través del baile con los espíritus, pequeñas notas sin sentido de sus labios y artesanías que le enseñaban las ninfas.

Pero el niño hablaba.

Puso una mano en su mentón, antes de notar como pronto la lluvia sería más fuerte. Sin importarle que el niño se pusiera reticente, lo tomo de la mano a la fuerza, llevando a una cueva cercana. Apenas llegaron el espíritu de la tormenta soltó todo su enojo, probablemente furioso de que los humanos se acercaran más al territorio prohibido.

El niño a su lado la veía algo confundido.

-¿Me entiendes?-

Asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Hablas?-

Negó con la cabeza luego de dudar.

No sabía cómo imitar las palabras del niño, a pesar que entendía su significado.

-Supongo que entonces no sé qué haces en medio del bosque, yo perdí de vista a mi padre…ahora no sé qué hacer-expreso cruzándose de brazos pensativo.

Ella tomo asiento a su lado, notando como este temblaba levemente. Con rapidez salió de la cueva a pesar que el niño le grito que no lo hiciera, que estaba loca. Se acercó al bosque sin importarle mojarse un poco, tomando algunas ramas del suelo cercanas, corriendo rápidamente con una sonrisa bajo la lluvia.

Al llegar noto al niño viendo preocupado el bosque, cuando la vio su rostro se mostró totalmente aliviado, antes de empezarla a regañar. Ella lo ignoro colocando las ramas en medio de la cueva, con unas piedras sueltas a su alrededor.

Vio al niño, este alzo una ceja.

-Es madera mojada, tampoco es como si yo supiera encender fuego-dijo como si fuera algo obvio.

Pestañeo curiosa.

Luego volteo a ver a las ramas, apretando ambas manos entre si cerca de su pecho, al cerrar los ojos abrió la boca. De ella comenzó a sonar una pequeña balada, sin palabras, solo una melodía algo fuerte y vivas, antes que en las ramas apareciera una especie de fuego, que comenzó arder en la madera mojada.

El niño abrió la boca incrédulo.

Después de eso no hablaron mucho, ambos sentados frente al fuego…fue casi una hora después, cuando uno hablo.

-Mi nombre es Syaoran-dijo el niño ya seco y con cara tranquila viendo el fuego.

La niña torció el rostro un poco, antes de tomar una rama que no había ardido. El espíritu del fuego que invoco, fue amable para permanecer en las ramas mojadas, sin hacerlas ceniza, solo ahí, calentándolos.

Como pudo y con su poca habilidad, hizo un dibujo de una flor en el suelo.

Syaoran al verla, pestañeo sorprendido.

-¿Una flor de cerezo?-

Asintió.

-¿Ese es tu nombre?-

Volvió asentir.

-Tu nombre seria…¿Sakura?-

Sonrió nuevamente, esta vez el niño imito una menor.

Al día siguiente la tormenta había pasado, mientras ambos niños dormían al lado del otro en una cueva y el espíritu del fuego se marchó. Luego de traerle algo de comida a Syaoran, quien aprecio el gesto pues los frutos eran deliciosos. Empezaron el camino fuera del bosque.

Ella era una terrible guía, pues no podía comunicarse bien con él. Pero de igual forma se detenía para que viera algunas flores raras, escuchara el sonido de los arboles hablar (aunque él no sabía que hablaban) y viera un hermoso lago que este había ignorado antes.

Fueron varias horas, pero rápidamente se deslumbro el camino principal que salía del bosque. Syaoran comenzó a caminar más tranquilo del terreno conocido, pero unos pasos más adelante, se dio cuenta que Sakura no se movía de unos árboles, viendo todo dudosa.

La vio confuso.

-Vamos Sakura, debemos buscar a tu familia-le dijo moviendo la cabeza.

Ella negó con la cabeza varias veces.

No comprendía que pasaba, pero luego recordó la forma en que se desenvolvía con el bosque, todo lo que sabía y su forma de hacer fuego la noche anterior. Lo había pensado todo el camino, pero había esperado que solo fuera un juego de su mente.

-Este es tu hogar-musito algo desanimado.

La niña sonrió.

Él lo imito levemente.

Esta soltó una pequeña carcajada infantil, antes de correr de vuelta. Syaoran iba a detenerla, cuando un criado lo llamo a lo lejos, antes de correr al verlo, dejando al chico ahí confundido de que había pasado.

…

Syaoran era el hijo de un Duque cerca del bosque, su padre había comprado esas tierras exactamente por el bosque, queriendo expandir su propiedad en esos terrenos desconocidos. Por lo cual apenas logro mudar su casa principal a su nueva propiedad, entro al bosque con un gran grupo de guardias para evaluar el terreno. Él se había perdido al no obedecer las instrucciones, ganando el castigo de una semana encerrado en su habitación. Solo saliendo para hacer sus tareas y sus usuales prácticas de espada.

Todas las noches miraba confundido por su ventana, viendo aquel bosque sin entender que había pasado ahí. La niña de ojos verdes seguía en su memoria, sin saber si era una humana o era en si un espíritu del bosque.

Tal vez era ambos.

Cuando su castigo estuvo revocado, quiso correr al bosque, siendo detenido por su madre y padre. Estaba prohibido entrar a un lugar tan peligroso, al menos ahora que era tan joven.

Había pedido ir al menos al borde, en la parte cercana.

Por lo cual estos se negaron nuevamente.

Pasaron varios meses, donde siempre veía al bosque queriendo ir a él, pero siempre atrapado cuando estaba cerca de lograrlo.

Cuando fue a clases en una escuela pequeña del pueblo, más que todo porque sus padres creían que si interactuaba con otros niños, tal vez desistiría de ir al bosque, comenzó a olvidar lo vivido. Su mente le decía que todo había sido una creación de su mente, que no podía ser verdad.

-Syaoran estas bien-pregunto su prima Mei, cuando este choco contra un poste de una casa.

Asintió vagamente.

-Si-dijo cortante.

Se olvidaría del bosque.

Cuando cumplió doce años, tres luego de su única ida al bosque, sus nuevos compañeros de grupo comenzaron a reunirse fuera de la escuela. Se había suspendido al faltar su profesora. Eran un grupo pequeño, pero entre ellos uno dijo que fueran a rondar al bosque.

Las niñas se negaron.

Él en cambio pestañeo confundido, su único recuerdo claro de lo ocurrido hace años…era una niña de cabello castaño y ojos verdes. Pero si bien se aseguraba que solo fue su imaginación, la imagen de la niña aún seguía grabada en su mente.

Siguió a sus compañeros de forma indiferente, caminando solo por la parte conocida. Mientras todos caminaban sujetos entre ellos, él en cambio miraba a las profundidades.

Un sonido de una rama le hizo voltear el rostro arriba.

Sus ojos se abrieron incrédulos.

Su cabello castaño era más largo, ya pasando sus hombros. Tenía puesta una especie de camisa verde y unos pantalones cafés, en sus pies había unos extraños zapatos de cuero sencillos que llegaban sobre sus tobillos. Su cara aún estaba algo sucia, pero su sonrisa seguía siendo la misma.

Volteo a todos lados notando que estaba solo, sus compañeros debían haber seguido sin él.

-¿Sakura?-pregunto notando que no había olvidado su nombre nunca, solo había intentado engañar a su mente.

La chica se fue de espaldas asustándolo, pero con una rápida voltereta cayó sobre sus pies.

-Sya…an-intento hacer que de su boca saliera palabra, pero eso fue lo más cercano que pudo hablar.

Él sonrió incrédulo.

Ella algo frustrada.

El llamado de sus compañeros a lo lejos le hizo bufar frustrado, cuando la chica estaba por girar a irse, la sostuvo con fuerza de la muñeca haciendo que ella volteara confundida.

-Espérame mañana a media noche-

Sakura asintió.

…

Cuando esa primera vez fue al bosque a media noche, agradecido que sus padres ya no pusieran tantos guardias y que él no fuera tan pequeño. La encontró jugando en un claro con unas flores, estas se abrían a su voluntad y sacaban olores divertidos que la hacían reír. Al verlo se puso de pie saludando con la mano, se preguntó cómo sabría tanto sobre los humanos.

Si no hablaba siquiera.

Y eso fue lo que él comenzó a enseñarle ese mismo día.

Hablar.

No fue fácil, duro casi un mes para que pudiera decir frases sencillas. Saliendo de su casa muy noche y regresando hasta la madrugada. Sus compañeros y profesores notaban que a veces dormitaba, incluso sus padres comenzaban a sospechar.

Pero él evadía el tema.

No quería que lo descubrieran, no ahora. No cuando Sakura al verlo entrar al bosque, saltaba sobre sus pies y gritaba emocionada.

-Bienvenido Syaoran-con soltura y una risa infantil.

Antes de que comenzaran sus clases.

Después del tiempo como él le enseño hablar, ella tuvo mayor libertad a su lado, explicándole todo sobre el bosque, donde había comida, los árboles que eran sus amigos y donde debía ir para llegar a tal lugar. Ella le explicaba que era un espíritu del bosque, pero que antes también fue una humana. Su vida era hermosa, llena de naturaleza y una con ese bosque.

Siempre reía al estar al lado de los árboles, los animales le querían, las plantas le abrían paso cuando caminaba.

Ella era feliz ahí.

Incluso él era más feliz ahí que en otro lado.

Sakura pronto se volvió su amiga, mejor incluso que su prima Meilling. Quien escuchaba sus problemas, aunque no supiera bien de que se trataban al no haber tenido nunca familia. Quien le sugería sonreír más a menudo, quien le enseño sobre el canto y el baile, diciendo que para cada parte del bosque y ser vivo, existía una melodía.

Quiso llevarla más de una vez al pueblo, pero ella dijo que no podría salir del bosque.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto un día frustrado.

Ella sonrió tristemente.

-Este bosque es quien me da la vida…debo estar aquí siempre-contesto.

Queriendo hablar más, pero al mismo tiempo callando.

…

Sakura quería ir a la ciudad, cada que Syaoran llegaba a contarle nuevas cosas, miraba ilusionada aquel lugar que parecía tan divertido y lleno de vida. Pero su padre adoptivo había sido claro, con que eso no podría ser nunca posible, ya que moriría de salir del bosque. Siempre pensó que su hogar era hermoso, pero los ojos de Syaoran solían brillar cuando hablaba de todo lo que podrían hacer juntos.

Pero no era posible.

Así que se tendría que limitar a vivir desde el borde del bosque, donde a veces veía a los humanos pasar y hablar entre ellos. Escuchando sus historias y aprendiendo a vivir a través de otros ojos.

Pero al menos todo cambiaba cuando Syaoran llegaba con ella.

Era su primer amigo humano.

Era genial.

…

Pronto los meses se convirtieron en años, más rápido de lo que ambos pensaron. Antes de darse cuenta Syaoran estaba por cumplir los 17 años, mientras ella tendría 16 de ser una humana. El castaño ya no solía ir tan frecuente como antes, se lo había explicado al cumplir 14 años, estaba comenzando a aceptar responsabilidades y debía pasar más tiempo en su hogar.

Era aburrido los días sin Syaoran, tanto que los espíritus del bosque solían intentar animarla, pero ella no podía. Ahora Syaoran solo venía a veces dos días a la semana, lo cual era súper aburrido para ella. Pasaba todo el día cantando baladas algo tristes, que iban cambiando según se acercaba la fecha en que el vendría.

Cuando veía al joven caminar cerca a la pradera donde ella esperaba, saltaba en su lugar y se abalanzaba sobre él para abrazarlo. Ya no lo tiraba como cuando eran chicos, ahora este le daba una pequeña vuelta en el aire, antes de empezar hablar sobre todo lo nuevo que había.

Muchas veces solía traerle dulces, otras le traía ropas extrañas que los espíritus bromeaban al verla puesta. Cuando se probaba las ropas detrás de los arboles (cuando la primera vez a los doce lo hizo frente a él, este le grito avergonzado que no era correcto), salía dando vueltas sobre sí misma y este le decía que se veía hermosa.

Ella no comprendía bien esa palabra.

Hermosa era para algo agradable a la vista, algo que te parece interesante y bello. Para ella no era hermosa, hermosas eran las sirenas en los lagos, las ninfas en la noche o los faunos a lo lejos. Ella solo era alguien bastante soso, sin colores o atributos especiales.

Pero en los ojos de Syaoran, ella se sentía hermosa.

Ese día Syaoran lucia pensativo y ella no comprendía por que no solía estar alegre como siempre.

-Mi padre está organizando un matrimonio arreglado con una chica de otro lugar-explico algo molesto.

Ella ladeo la cabeza confundida.

Antes de aplaudir una vez, como si comprendiera algo.

-Matrimonio es cuando dos humanos están juntos y se aman-explico alegre de acordarse de como él le había enseñado eso hace mucho.

Este sonrió algo feliz por su entusiasmo.

-Pero si me caso con ella…supongo que no podre venir al bosque nuevamente-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Ella sería mi esposa, no podría venir a verme con una mujer…aunque no la ame, no debo traicionarla-

-¿Por qué la traicionarías?-

Syaoran volteo a verla, suspirando al no ver la malicia en los ojos de la chica, que no comprendía que la situación que ellos vivían…no sería fácil de explicar ante otros, sin que pensara que no había algo más que amistad entre ellos.

Bueno.

Él la amaba.

Lo había descubierto hace tiempo, cuando dos años atrás la chica lo había besado en los labios, al escuchar de unas mujeres del pueblo que eso podría hacerlo sentir mejor. Aun cuando él estaba nervioso por no comprender que sus sentimientos por ella estaban cambiando. Al final todo fue vergonzoso y le pidió que no volviera hacerlo, ella inocente de lo que hizo, asintió confundida.

Ella era pura, inocente, llena de vida y alegre.

Era su mejor amiga.

Su primer amor.

Que no sabía que era, al haber vivido siempre en el bosque, sin malicia o sentimientos impuros.

Ella era la luz.

No quería alejarse de su luz.

Pero era su deber como dueño de esas tierras.

Se tiro sobre el pasto, sintiendo la lucha interna igual de fuerte, como hace dos días que su padre le dio la noticia, en uno de sus duelos de espada.

Sakura lo imito a su lado poco después.

-Quisiera que el tiempo se detuviera cuando estoy aquí-susurro sintiendo el calor del sol pasar por sus parpados cerrados.

No abrió los ojos, pero sintió como las manos algo callosas de Sakura, tomaban la suya de forma delicada. Sentía la mirada de la chica sobre él.

-Yo también-musito a su lado.

…

La última vez que vio a Sakura, fue en una de sus visitas nocturnas. Era un momento importante del bosque, donde la primavera daba paso al verano. Siempre había un extraño festival entre los espíritus, quienes se reunían alrededor del lago y comenzaban a bailar cantando toda la noche. La primera vez lo vieron como un intruso, pero cuando Sakura apretó la mano del chico, lo dejaron pasar a regañadientes.

Con el tiempo, todos ellos parecían acostumbrados a verlo ahí.

Esa noche como todas las otras, se maravilloso de ese mundo. Lleno de seres mágicos que bailaban sobre el agua, de voces angelicales como las sirenas y espectáculo de luces entre los seres alados. Sakura solía estar todo el rato a su lado, aplaudiendo dependiendo la música o comiendo frutas en el lugar.

Solo a la media noche lo dejaría, para sentarse al lado de una piedra y donde una hermosa Sirena aparecería.

Tomoyo había dicho que se llamaba hace tiempo.

La sirena más hermosa del lugar y cuyo canto era precioso. Ambas eran grandes amigas y siempre hacían algo juntas. Mientras Tomoyo se pondría sobre una piedra a entonar una canción, Sakura comenzaría a mover sus manos lentamente, luego los pies y antes de darse cuenta, estaba en medio del lago girando sobre el agua. El agua siempre le respetaba, permitiéndole bailar ese día bajo la luna, sintiendo el viento a su lado y que los seres callaran para contemplarla.

Ese día a las tres de la mañana, ambos caminarían tranquilamente hasta la parte cerca de la salida.

La chica lo despediría con su sonrisa y él igual.

Pero algo en su interior, cambio el rumbo de los acontecimientos esa noche.

-Syaoran…eres la persona más especial para mí-dijo Sakura antes que él se marchara.

Confundido por sus palabras, inusuales, su sentido se alertó.

Pero lo ignoro.

Esta sonreía emocionada.

-Quiero que sepas, que soy feliz de haberte conocido, no cambiaría nuestro tiempo juntos por nada-

-¿Acaso sucede algo?-

-…-

-Esto suena como una despedida-

-Solo, espero que seas muy feliz-

-Sakura no hables así-

-Y que si tenemos la oportunidad, nuestra próxima vida sea mejor-

Luego de aquellas palabras y un suave beso en su mejilla, la chica se despidió risueña antes de volver corriendo. Dejándolo confundido en medio del camino.

…

Sakura sabía que ese festival del bosque, podría ser el último. Lo supo cuando el espíritu del fuego comenzó azotar terriblemente la parte norte hace unas semanas. Donde su espalda estaba igual de negra como los árboles que murieron ese día. Cuando la lluvia intento aplacarlo y este no cedió, supo que debía estar preparada. Que su destino estaba entrelazado al del bosque…y que este estaba en peligro.

La noche siguiente al festival, un terrible dolor en sus brazos la hizo despertar gritando. Sintiendo el bosque en peligro, salió corriendo entre los árboles, que fuertemente sonaban ante la amenaza. Se subió rápidamente sobre uno de los más altos y su viejo amigo.

Vio aterrada el rojo abrazador desde la distancia.

Escuchando el morir de sus amigos y el fuego en manos de los humanos. Tuvo que esperarlo, su padre adoptivo le había dicho que los humanos en búsqueda de poder y tierras, hace tres años comenzaron a talar árboles. Sabía que pronto reclamarían estas tierras sagradas.

Sus manos dolían y comenzaban a ponerse café oscuro.

Sintió su cuello sufrir lo mismo que el bosque.

Si llegaban al centro del bosque, en el claro donde siempre espero a Syaoran, en aquel árbol donde fue abandonada y que le dio la mitad de su vida. Su vida acabaría también.

Quiso correr y ver a Syaoran por última vez.

Pero cuando bajo del árbol, sus piernas ya café oscuro tirando a negro, la tumbaron al suelo sin poder moverse. Un espíritu amigo suyo, Kero, estuvo a su lado viéndola con gran tristeza, intentando levantarla sin poder hacerlo.

Ella solo sintiendo el dolor en todo su cuerpo.

Quiso llorar.

Una silueta apareció frente a ella, confundida alzo el rostro viendo aquel hombre de larga cabellera azulada y anteojos. Un viejo amigo del espíritu del bosque y su padre. Un mago famoso por su fuerza y que era compasivo, quien siempre solía llevarle algún dulce y sonreía amablemente.

-Lo siento tanto…llegue tarde-hablo Clow con pesar.

Sonrió con dificultad a pesar del dolor.

-Mi vida era este bosque, siempre supe que si este llegara a morir…yo lo haría…igual como si hubiera vivido mil años…yo lo hubiera hecho-

-¿Estas feliz con este final?-

-Solo…me hubiera gustado verlo una vez y disculparme si mi ausencia causaba dolor-

-Tal vez…en otra vida…tengan una oportunidad-

Sakura miro al hombre desde el suelo, sonriendo antes que su cuerpo poco a poco comenzara a pasar del negro, hasta el color ceniza y que una pila de esta, quedara donde antes estuvo su cuerpo.

El pequeño espíritu Kero se puso sobre la ceniza agarrándola con sus patitas, llorando en silencio y soltando un extraño graznido de dolor.

Clow solo suspiro viendo su báculo, sabiendo que aun con todo su poder, no debía interrumpir el ciclo de la vida. Pero tal vez, podría darle una oportunidad más adelante, con un trato adecuado con la mujer que sabía podría hacerlo.

Una bruja igual que él.

…

Syaoran se dio cuenta de todo muy tarde, fue el olor a quemado que le hizo dejar sus clases de espada, para ir a una torre a ver qué pasaba. Su rostro perdió color cuando el fuego rojo brillo a lo lejos del bosque, esparciéndose con gran velocidad. Su primer intento fue corre a él, pero su padre lo había retenido con un golpe en la parte atrás de su nuca, para impedir que fuera a una muerte segura.

Despertó horas después, viendo incrédulo que del bosque, solo quedaban sus memorias. Aun había algunos árboles que se habían salvado gracias a una fuerte lluvia. Pero eran cercanos a su hogar, mientras más caminaba al centro de donde hubo un incendio.

Solo había ceniza y olor horrible.

Cayendo de rodillas, solo pudo sentir sus lágrimas caer…sintiendo que una parte dentro de él había muerto.

Como si por fin el tiempo se hubiera detenido en el bosque.

.

..

…

Muchos años después…cientos…miles…nadie sabía bien.

Un niño de cabello castaño caminaba tranquilamente a su nuevo colegio, sabiendo que debía centrarse bien en la cacería de cartas encomendada por su familia. Sabía que una persona estaba encargándose de ellas, por lo cual debería usar la fuerza de ser necesario.

No debía pensar en el extraño sueño que tenía recurrentemente, con un bosque y extraños seres mágicos, de los cuales ahora solo se conocían en libros, pues su existencia hace mucho había pasado.

Espero a que fuera presentado para pasar.

Sintiendo algo extraño y familiar cuando esos ojos verdes de una niña lo vieron. Su poder mágico era leve, pero tenía la sensación de que ella era la persona que buscaba. Aunque no entendía bien por qué no pensaba que fuera algo relacionado con las cartas.

Era algo más.

Algo como si fuera hace mucho tiempo.

Su ceño se frunció un poco más, poniéndola incomoda. Ignoro como su profesor lo presento y que le dijo que pasara a su asiento.

Solo vio a la niña cada vez más nerviosa.

Todo era una extraña coincidencia, pero esa niña a pesar de todo tenía algo nostálgico.

.

Provocando que el tiempo entre ambas almas, volviera a correr desde aquel momento que se detuvo años antes.

 **Fin**

 _Espero les haya gustado._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
